Stolen Kiss x Love
by sweetlittlealice
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, a girl who transfered to this school. who would have thought that she's a girl who turn out to be the most popular model and singer? not to mention that she models as a boy named, Hikaru. Sasuke U. x Hinata H.-OOC
1. Chapter 1 Boy Meets Girl

**A/N: **Hola! I'm new to this stuffs and uh yeah stuffs. XD So, bear with it for awhile. It's quite short actually. But, I promise that I'll make a long one next time when I'm in the mood to write. I'm kind of nervous by the way. :/

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim Naruto as my own Anime or whatsoever. This is purely fan-made people. XD so yeah, enjoy!

**Stolen Kiss x Love**

Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

"_Boy Meets Girl_"

"Yo everyone! Thanks for coming to my concert, ohay!" a guy with a stunning spike bluish-black hair , dark-purplish eyes and pale white skin shout infront of the crowd with his husky and seductive voice.

"Hikaru kun! Kyaa!" the dying fan girls screamed like idiots while watching the young lad singing like an angel.

"I'll be visiting Japan next week! I'll sing my heart out to it." he winked and walked away making his fangirls drool.

the concert had a great impact. it made Hikaru Tachibana famous than ever.

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful Monday morning (I guess it was). I woke up pretty early, yes, quite early actually, <em>6:30 am.<em> and my genuine class starts at 7:30am. I was feeling a bit uptight since it is my first day in high school, my first day to meet a lot of people, my first day to take surprise quizzes (yes, I am not _surprised_ at all.) and most of all, my first day to make a good impression to my fellow _youthful _friends.

I, Hyuuga Hinata, make a good impression, _to them._ I, Hinata, the ugly and timid girl, the one who stutters whenever she feels nervous or scared, the weak girl who is obviously vulnerable to everyone will make a good impression in front of the entire class. _Gulp._ I can do it, yosh! I can do it, right?

_Knock. Knock_

"Hinata-sama, please prepare your stuffs now. We'll be heading to school any moment now, so yeah. _Hurry!"_ a cool and yet stern voice called out my name.

I frowned. Yes, I actually gave a cute frown while I answered him back.

"Coming, Niisan. Gee."

**A/N:** details, oh details. How I hate describing every details. D: this is why I hate writing so much. Well, anyway. Sorry guys for the incomplete details. I'm still a newbie/amateur in writing a fiction/short story, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>School, Konohagakure High<strong>

**7:00 am – school ground**

(**A/N: **Yes, I'm excited. XD so, deal with it. I'm still an amateur damn it!)

We stood in front of this huge building, yes, Neji and myself stood outside this huge building, now this is _Classic_. The building is painted in white, the surroundings are pretty clean, the atmosphere is dashing and all in all it is quite adoring, or rather, admirable in my poor and weird eyesight. It's unexplainable actually. Then the bell suddenly rang and we entered this magnificent huge building (school), I hesitated to enter for a moment but my awesome awesomeness cousin drag me along anyway, _Sighs_. I feel so nervous. This is an extremely nerve-racking moment that I am going to encounter. _Rubbish._

"N-Niisan! I-I don't w-want to enter our c-class yet." I pout while neji keeps on dragging me to enter 'our' new class room.

"Hinata-sama, that's impolite of you. Today's our first day, try to relax and enjoy the moments of being a high school student. Oh shit, did I just say the word 'enjoy'?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

I giggled when he said that. Neji isn't used in opening such humorous topics. I sigh inwardly and whispered. "I can do this. You can do this hinata, damn it! Just inhale and exhale. _Inhale and exhale._ Forget the stuttering issues and try to act calm and vivid. Yes, calm down and make a good impression. This is your chance, your one and only chance."

He raised one of his eyebrows and asked me. (**A/N: **Hot, I tell you, HOT! XD)

"Well?"

"F-Fine, just G-Guide me along the way. alright, N-Niisan?" I slightly curve a small and tiny (**A/N: **XD I know, stupidity keeps on bugging me most of the time. So yeah, forgive me. Seriously, small and tiny? XD it's the same right?) smile in front of him and without any second thoughts; he nodded and drags me with him.

At last we made it to our class and there is a man with white-ish spiky hair and an oh-so-unstylish mask is currently waiting for his students to enter his class. (Obviously, it's US, me and neji.) He saw us, wave at us yada yada yada and viola, we entered the room and this teacher, probably in his late 20s introduced us in front of this crowded room/class.

Neji was the first one who introduced himself, bravely. My, I really admire him. Neji and his mouth-watering features, brilliant mind and awesome body, what more can you ask for? Ugh, unlike me, I am nothing but a mere… _trash_.

"Hey, the name's Neji Hyuuga. That's All." He said with cool and stern voice.

After his _short_ introduction, he looked at me and gave me a you-can-do this face. I gulp. Damn it, nervous again. I inhale and exhaled for a moment and then I walked in front of them and I calmly, yes, calmly introduced myself.

"I-I-I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. (Damn it, hinata. No stuttering!) I-I'm new here, so p-please, g-guide me." I nervously bowed in front of them, felt like my cheeks are burning again. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. _I'm toast_. I looked at my so called classmates with my teary eyes hoping that they won't laugh at me and mistaken me as a weird girl and whatsoever.

"K-K-Kawaii!" everyone screamed like angry mobs. Hearts flying everywhere and both girls and boys are beginning to freak me out. I looked at my cousin who is currently covering his mouth, trying to control his laughter. I giggled cutely.

"Sensei! Sensei!" a girl with bubblegum pink hair with sparkling jade eyes called our teacher's attention.

"Yes, Sakura?" he answered.

Ah, so that is her name. _Sakura._ What a pretty name, it suits her. I unconsciously gave a cute smile and suddenly she looked at me with those sparkling pretty jade eyes. She gave me a sweet smile and then she said.

"Sensei, I want Hinata-chan to sit beside me." She smiled at the teacher with her oh-so-innocent fake smile. The said teacher nod and he let me sit beside her. I sighed inwardly and whispered.

"This is going to be a pretty long day."

Neji on the other hand, took a sit beside that blond haired boy with angelic cerulean eyes. I have to admit, he's pretty cute.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Sakura's POV <strong>-

I take back what I said earlier, my day isn't that bad. It's quite wonderful, actually. Two transferee students in front of me, they looked like twins. Oh my gosh, not to mention the guy. He's pretty hot. I noticed a girl who had a long and silky indigo hair with pearly white-lavender eyes staring at me, and god! She gave me a cute smile. Oh my gosh, _moe_? She's definitely, cute. I asked our teacher that she'll sit beside me, yay! I want to know her more, and more and more!

"Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura, call me sakura. Is it okay if we become friends or something? Don't worry, I don't bite.'' I smiled at her as cute as I can and I offered her a handshake.

Finally, she took a sit beside me. She looked at me with those innocent

Pearly-orbs eyes of her and accepted my offer.

"S-sure. I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled at me. It was definitely a cute smile. I wish I can smile normally like that. Ugh, it's tempting me to hug her. Don't hug her sakura._ Don't- !_ Oh boy.

"You're so cute! Waa." I gave her a hug, rubbing my own cheeks to her porcelain white ones. I can't help it, she's just too adorable.

"S-sakura chan, I-I'm suffocating." she said while searching for an available air. Well, she needs enough oxygen since her pale skin is having these bluish remarks on her. She sighed and gave me a cute smile. God! that cute smile again. I want to hug her so badly. But, I need to control it. I pout.

The door slide open and a guy with onyx eyes and raven hair entered our class. My Sasuke Uchiha, my beloved. He is late! Oh god, he is just perfect.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Hinata's POV <strong>-

When the door slid open I saw a guy with such angelic features. He had a pretty raven black hair and an emotionless onyx eyes. I could tell that he's pretty bored. But, those eyes intrigued me. His hair, it resembles the butt of a duck. I don't know why though, it looks weird. But, it looks great on him anyway. I had to admit, he is charming. But! I liked the guy with blonde hair and pretty cerulean eyes even more. He's really cheerful and upbeat. Unlike the guy with a gloomy face, he is quite scary.

"Sasuke-Kun!" all the girls screamed in unison, hearts are flying everywhere.

"We Love you!"

He just smirked and entered the room. He kind of reminds me of Niisan, the 'hn' expression of his resembles neji-niisan's expression a lot. I didn't know I was staring at him for quite long when suddenly his onyx eyes met my lavender ones, I averted my gaze.

"Hn" he sat on his chair and he was staring at me. I can feel the heat on my cheeks are rising, oh good, now I'm blushing. I sigh inwardly.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Sasuke's POV<strong> -

Right after I entered the class, those annoying fangirls are always bugging me.

Tch. Why can't they leave me alone for once? How troublesome, 'hn' women.

While walking towards my chair, I saw a pretty girl (fine, I admit it alright?) staring at me, as if she's analyzing my features and such. This girl is pretty unique, long and indigo hair, white porcelain skin, whitish-lavender eyes, and she had this features that a guy couldn't even resist. Strange, I don't think I have seen her here; probably she's a new student. I think my high school life isn't that bad after all, I'll play with her. She's quite adorable while blushing like that.

"Hey." I said with a smirk.

She just stared at me and she keeps on blinking. Damn it, she's adorable.

"Are y-you t-talking to me?" she said nervously while pointing her fingers to herself.

I rolled my eyes and gave her my remarkable glare.

"Who else, idiot?"

"O-Ohh… what is it?" she answered.

I smirked. Yes, I used my trade mark smirk.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And you?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." She replied, nervously. Still avoiding an eye contact with me. Tch, what a timid type of girl. I liked that.

I used answered her with my usual 'che' and I looked at the view outside the window. She's interesting; I'll play with her emotions from now on then. I smiled inwardly. Act nice then suddenly act rude. Man, this is sweet. Tch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay guys, so it's not that short. Nor long either. XD anyway, I need reviews! Tell me what you think and I'll be extremely happy having your opinions. I needed it so badly anyway. Oh yeah, be ready. Chapter 2 is on the way. DX

...busy.

Aww, next week is the start of our classes. I can't probably finish it right away. But! Just keep on waiting. I'll do my very best to update it, alright? XDD

**Crunchyroll: **mikan_alice_natsume – add me there ! XDD trololololz ~ 3


	2. Chapter 2 Hina's Other Side

**A/N:** I'm back! XD trolololz ~ :P anyway, here is the chapter 2 that I promised. I need reviews guys. Your opinion is a must. XD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. How I wish it was though.

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Kiss x Love<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

"_Hina's Other Side"_

The bell rang; it means it's time for lunch. All of the students in class packed up their things (bentos) and decided to eat elsewhere. Hinata, on the other hand, roam around the school grounds until she found her destination, the _rooftop._ But, it was a beautiful place actually. There was this magnificent looking garden on the right side of this place. So, she decided to claim it as her own paradise. She sat on a pretty white bench and she started eating her lunch.

"I never thought this school is amazing. What a pretty view." she smiled while watching the birds soar up in the beautiful blue sky.

"Ah, yes it is indeed amazing. Tch." someone with a husky and irresistible voice suddenly said that. She slowly looked at that unfamiliar voice and she was, well, shocked. He's that guy earlier. The guy who introduced himself to hinata willingly, the guy who is the caused of those deathly aura around her. She sighed.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, hesitantly.

He smirked and answered me back.

"This is my territory miss. Shouldn't it be me who'll ask you that?"

she gulped. It's his place… she sigh inwardly.

"S-sorry. I'll just leave then." She bowed politely.

"hn." He just looked at the petite girl walking away. He looked at his watch and frowned. 'Shit, I almost forgot. Today's the photo shoot.' He thought.

While hinata is walking on the hallway, she heard some girls gossiping at the sudden news. She unconsciously eavesdropped at their conversation.

"Hey, did you hear the news last week?" said by the girl with darkish-blonde hair and bluish eyes to her friend. The girl with brunette colored hair in buns answered.

"Oh yeah, Hikaru Tachibana the hottest rock star of the well known boy band 'Stolen Kisses'? They'll be having a concert here right, Temari?" she giggled.

"Yes, Tenten! The concert will be held on Konohagakure Stadium. I'm really excited to see him and his oh so gorgeous innocent looks." She answered her back and they both laugh.

'How troublesome, Shoot! Today's my photo shoot. Ugh' she thought. She went back to her class and waited until they were dismissed.

"Manager will be really pissed if I'm late." She sighed while walking on the way out to the school grounds and there she ride on her service.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Photo Shoot, KShinobi Agency <strong>

- **Hinata's POV** -

At last, I arrived just on time. Ugh, I hope Jiraiya san won't get mad at me just because I was kind of late from these boring photo shoot. Oh yeah, speaking of which, I need to get dressed. I sighed.

"Oi, Hina-Chan! I mean, ouji sama. Why are you late?" jiraiya san said in disbelief. I sighed inwardly, speaking of the devil.

"A-ano, s-school thingy." I gave him my apologetic angelic face and irresistible pleading eyes. (My Secret Weapon actually, hehe. ) He blushed a bit and he gently smacks his face with his hand.

"Ugh! That look! It burns! Okay, just—just get yourself ready. We'll start the shoot any moment now."

I nod and smiled at him cutely.

"Hai!"

"Minami! Deidara! Sai! You know what to do! Deal with Miss Hyuuga, pronto!" Jiraiya said, irritated.

I sighed inwardly. Minami was in charge of my hairstyle, deidara's on my outfit and sai, well; he is in charge of the make-up. As always, I have to wear a wig (hint of a black and blue with a harajaku emo punk style) and they put a red highlight trademark to show my bad-ass side, I used the same old dark purplish contacts. Uh yeah, Today's theme is uh what do they call this?

"Hey… what's our theme again?" I asked while trying to keep my boyish tone in place. (husky and seductive)

Minami blushed for a moment. Yes, she knows that I'm a girl. But, ever since I become Hikaru my personality would change. I know split personality issue. She would stutter and blushed like what I normally do when I'm Hinata. Yes, she thinks I'm actually a guy. The hottest rock star aka model Hikaru.

"U-Uhm… Bad Boy has Good Sides." She said while blushing furiously.

I grinned (yes, I did that) and I caress her face slowly.

"I see, thank you, mademoiselle."

She blushed even more and bowed at me politely, apologized and then she left.

"Tch, women." I smirked.

I was pretty bored staying here so I opened the door and I went out on my dressing room and suddenly my Manager saw me wearing a black leather side-zip creased jacket, a black and white stripes mock turtle-neck long sleeve underneath it and two necklaces (one with a multi-key design and the other one has a black cross-diamond design) and a black leather slim-fit jeans matching with a pair of black with red highlights (guitar designed) lacoste mita sneakers. Well, what do you expect? I'm a rock star, damn it.

"My, My, Ouji-sama. That's more like it; you've become a lot mature. But still, those innocent eyes of yours are bugging me." He hissed.

I shrugged and answered him.

"Well, sorry to hit your temples old man. I don't care if my eyes are pure and innocent, that's my asset from the start, ain't it? Tch. So, shall we start?" I frowned

"ahh, yes… your asset that drives half of the female population crazy. Anyway, you be having a partner from now on, ouji sama." He gave me a sinister looking smile that gives shivers down my spine. Ugh, _Creepy._

"Who?" I blinked without a hint of care.

He smiled and said.

"You will know once we get there. Just follow me, kiddo." He taps my back.

I frowned and muttered something, indecent. I followed him until we arrived in this dark blue crystal door, he opened it and viola, everything is in place and my band mates are also there. Suddenly, when I looked at table where my band mates are, I saw him. _Sasuke Uchiha_. I smirked; this is going to be fun.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Come over here, I want you to meet your partner." Manager said while waving his hands to him.

He looked in our direction and he smirked. He walked towards us and then Jiraiya san introduced us to each other. Not that I care about it or whatever.

"Sasuke, this is Hikaru. You know him right?" he exclaimed.

He gazed at me and smirked. Oh how I hate that smirk.

"Hn, yeah."

Jiraiya looked at me and introduced him as well.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's quite popular here. You do know him, right?"

I rolled my eyes and I gave them a teasing smirk.

"Of course… I… don't. But, anyway nice to meet you, chicken butt." I grinned.

His eyebrows twitched and he gave me a cold glare.

"Tch."

I felt some strange aura between us; this is the start of my amazing life. Sasuke Uchiha, my partner, my new rivalry in fame, my enemy. Man, I'm enjoying this.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Sasuke's POV<strong> -

I glared at this weird looking feminine guy. He's annoying, just like that dobe. Seriously, calling me 'Chicken Butt' in public? Me, the great Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tch." I just ignored his insult.

He rolled his eyes and said.

"Let's do out best ne, Chicken Butt?" he grinned, playfully.

My eyebrows twitch with his insolent behavior.

"Whatever, Girly Face." I smirked.

He frowned for a moment and he gave me this insulting smile on his face. Something's not right, I can sense it. I felt some strange aura between us; oh boy, my life is not that boring after all. I smirked. Let the game begin then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** oh hay ! XD sorry, I was sort of busy. But anyway, _reviews _please! Ugh, I can sense some tension. XDD sasuke and hinata (hikaru) had these rivalry issues between them. Oh ohh, anyway. If you're curious why hinata acts like a bad ass there, it's because of her split personality issues. She had that when she was young. I'll explain it later. And oh yeah, if you're wondering how hinata would look like in her outfit, I'll post my drawing soon. Wait for the chapter 3! Ta ta ~


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Play

**A/N: **okay, here you go. XD well, wait for the part where the so called 'Stolen Kisses' are having a concert and hell yeah, I made some songs that I was hoping you guys will love it. Ugh, reviews please. btw, XD if some of you are wondering how can hinata (since she had a pretty huge chest) manage to flatten her chest? XD well, let's just pretend that she's a pro in cross-dressing. No more, no less. LOL. it's hard to explain in my own point of view, since, i suck at describing each details. sorry. :PP

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine to begin with. But, if it was, I made sakura gay and naruto won't even exist. sasuke will definitely end up with the one and only hinata, itachi and sasuke are twins and the story will be entitled as Sasuke. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Kiss x Love<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

"_The Little Play_"

After the little chit chat with sasuke aka chicken butt, the so called photo shoot started. I and my band mates were the first ones who started the shoot. We end the pictorial with some killer poses, you know, to attract the female population even more. First, I was paired with kiba kun (my best friend, the electric guitarist) and then, gaara kun (the drummer) and lastly, haku kun (the pianist) and then we had our group pictorial. It was a lot of fun actually, kiba broke the awkward silence. We looked like bad ass boys and for some reason, we tried our best to look a lot like good guys, since, the theme is about bad boys with good sides.

"Man, that was, ugh, a blast!" said by the brunette, kiba.

The long haired feminine guy chuckled and answered.  
>"My, kiba san… aren't we a little bit hyper today?"<p>

He gave us a wide and cheerful grin and he proudly said.

"Being gloomy doesn't give you anything, haku!. Think positive, right, hika chan?" he gave me a wink.

I was flustered for a moment and after that I regained my composure.

"U-Uh…"

His eyes twitched and said.

"Well?"

"U-Uh… Yes, of course." I smiled calmly.

Well, for you to know there are only few people who actually knew my ultra mega super huge big secret. My band mates, shino kun (my other best friend), neji-niisan, my dad, my sister, and some of the stuffs here (just _some_).

"Ouji-sama ! Uchiha ! You two are next!" said by our impatient photographer.

I sighed and wave my band mates some goodbyes and then, yeah, we had our little pictorials together. Yeah, me and the conceited Chicken Butt.

He stared at me, coldly and then he gave me his annoying smirk.

"Why, hello again, baby face."

I blinked for a moment and I pretended to point my index finger to myself.

"Uh, are you talking to me, Chicken Butt?" I smiled inwardly, victory baby.

He rolled his eyes and answered.

"Who else, idiot? Tch, whatever." He walked away and he started making his oh-so-vain poses. I gave a wide grin and happily went to where the hell the pictorial should be. (**A/N: **sorry, I lost words to describe it. DX)

He smirked.

"About time, baby face."

I gave him a whatever-like-i-even-care look and we made some poses together.

Few minutes had passed, the so-called 'fans' are screaming at us, I wave them some hellos and I gave them my angelic bright smile. I stared at Uchiha san and gave him an evil grin. He looked at me, very confused.

"saaay, ladies." I said.

They screamed, moaned, and yelled. (I know, it's the same.)

"Kyaaaaaa! Ouji-sama !"

I chuckled and said.

"You want some entertainment, pretty ones?"

They happily answered in unison.  
>"HELL YEAH!"<p>

I glanced back at Uchiha and gave him an evil grin. He gulped, or so I think he did. I grab his wrist and pulled him next to me, so close that we could actually kiss. (Which, I actually don't have any intentions for that to happen.) I was just teasing the gloomy guy. Don't have dirty thoughts people.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Sasuke's POV<strong> -

This guy is freaking me out. What the hell is he doing? Wait- he's going to kiss me? No way, is he gay or what? Damn it, those girls are even enjoying this.

"Ladies, which one of us is an Uke and a Seme?" he said, obviously, amused.

The girls' eyes widen, waiting for something to happen. Like they were, star strucked or something. He just gave them a faint evil smirk. I didn't like the whole scenario right now, I'm clueless like hell.

Wait! What the heck is he talking about? Uke? Seme? What the hell? I was dumbfounded for a moment when he reaches his gentle hands to my beautiful face and he slowly moved his face closer to mine. My eyes widen, what the hell is he doing? The sudden flash of the camera caught my attention, wait- they took a picture of us? I feel like my cheeks are going to burn from embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!" I pushed him away, I was annoyed.

He grinned and answered.

"Giving the ladies some fan-service, chicken-butt."

He looked at them, waving at them and smiling like nothing had happened. Okay, this is pissing me off. What the hell is he thinking? My mind went blank, I grabbed his arms and I kissed him directly. Yes, damn it. It's pay back time.

I broke the five seconds kiss and I stared at the so-called audience. I gave them my usual smirk and said to them without a care.

"And that my ladies, is our little play. Now, who is your little uke and seme or whatever crap you call it?"

_Silence_. Everyone was dumbfounded, I remain calm and suddenly they were all screaming like idiots. Tch, so this is what they call fan service huh?

"Kyaaaaaah! That was, fantastic!"

"Hika Chan was really cute!"

"Sasuke Kun is the seme!"

"Hika chan is the Uke! Kyaaaaaaa!"

I smirked. I was really entertained. I stared at that stupid baby face and I gave him a triumphant smirk, his eyes were wide and as far as I can see it, he, himself was shocked and it took how many seconds for him before he was able to tell what the hell just happened right now. My, the little boy is blushing. Tch.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Hikaru's POV<strong> -

Okay, okay. What the heck just happened? Ugh! It was not part of my plan god damn it! I can feel my cheeks are burning right now. Did he just? Man! He's going to pay for this! Big time!

"Stupid, Chicken BUTT!" I said in an annoyed tone.

He stares at me and he gave me a triumphant smirk. It pisses me off, doing that… that thing in public and acting like nothing had happened. Not to mention, it WAS my first kiss. Ugh! I swear to God Uchiha! You'll pay for this!

I inhaled for a moment and I regained my composure. As if, it'll affect me. That kiss means nothing to me even if it pisses me off like hell. Yeah, it was nothing. I sigh and I put my hands around Chicken Butt's shoulder and I fake him a smile and so does the annoying fan girls.

"My, My, that was something unexpected. Ne, U-chi-ha san?"

He remained calm and he gave me this whatever-idiot face and he smirked.

I stared at the audience aka fan girls and gave them a wink. Blood dripping slowly on their noses and they screamed in unison.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I glanced back at chicken butt and gave him my deathly smile.

"You're going to pay for this, **Chicken-Butt**." I whispered in his ears.

He gave me a faint smile and answered me without a care.

"Do what pleases you, Baby Face."

After the whole stupid entertainment and whatever crap it was, I hurriedly went home. This day is the worst! Ugh, that chicken butt is getting into my nerves!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **okay guys. Sorry if it was a bit, err, short. XD obviously, i was in a hurry. Well, anyway, _Reviews_ please! fufufu ~ thanks._ your opinions_ is a** must** again guys! XDD

So yeah, don't get too impatient people. Hinata x Sasuke romantic scenes is getting on its way. step-by-step progression until their youthful love blossoms into a wonderful flower. XD whatever. Thanks!

**PS: **i need atleast 10 reviews before i make another chapter. :D ahoho ! it might be boring, correct? the story, i mean. i know, i suck. D:


End file.
